Please Be Mine
by burtneymac95
Summary: "I will fight for you Emma. I swear to you. I will." Emma continues to date Carl the Dentist after Will confesses his love for her. Can Will win back Emma's trust and heart? Set after "Journey" Season 1 finale. R/R
1. Wish You Were Mine

_**Welcome Glee Fans! So this is my very first Glee fanfic. I usually only write for Bones, but I have loved Glee for so long that I thought I would finally start writing for it. I absolutely LOVE Will/Emma! Their so cute and they belong together. Enough rambling, hope you enjoy the story, and always remember to review! Thanks!**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not and never will own any of the Glee characters/settings/storylines/etc. They totally belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox. _**

* * *

It had been almost 15 minutes since Will Shuester had poured his heart and soul out to his Glee students with the song "Somewhere Over the Rainbow." As he sang, he could see the kids' holding hands with each other and showing just how much they actually care about one another. It had really touched his heart.

But all he could think about was Emma Pillsbury. Earlier, he had finally confessed his love for her, as he kissed her. For a second, it was just him, and then she began kissing back, which told him she felt the same way. But the only thing keeping her from giving him everything, was that damn dentist.

She was in a relationship with Carl now, and from what she said, it was going great. He was completely shocked to how well she took to him, and he was even more shocked that she had even moved on in the first place.

He missed those days when she was always all over him. When she would time when he was coming and "accidently" bump into him. When she would wipe the mustard off his 'Kirk Douglas' chin dimple. And when she would sit with him and talk about life/wife/Sue/Glee problems. But now, that was all in the past.

And now, he sat in the empty choir room, alone. He wanted to tell her about the extra year for glee so badly, but wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. After moments of contemplating, he finally got the courage to stand up and walk his butt to her office.

He saw her though the glass doors, working on something diligently. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, as she looked up and half-smiled. He took that as his initiation to enter.

"Emma. Hey. What are you working on?"

"Hello Will, I'm just….it's not important." She said, pushing the papers away. "What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to tell you that the club got an extra year."

"Congratulations. How did that happen?"

"Believe it or not…Sue. She went to Figgins and requested that we be given another year."

"Wow that's….so unlike her."

"Yeah, maybe she actually does have a heart." He said, giggling.

Emma didn't laugh, she just kept her head down.

"Emma, is something wrong?"

"What? No, no. I'm just…tired. That's all."

"Then maybe you should go home. You want a ride?"

"No, I'm….meeting Carl in an hour."

"Oh."

An awkward silence arose.

"So, what I said earlier didn't mean anything?" he continued.

"Will…we had our chance." she sighed. "And now…I have to give things with Carl a chance. He's very sweet, funny, handsome, caring…."

"Okay, I get it." he said, putting his head down.

"I'm sorry Will. I really am. But…he's a good guy."

"I'm a good guy! I know that what happened with Shelby and April doesn't make me seem like a good guy, but I am. So I made out with Shelby? And I gave April a place to stay? I haven't been single since I was in high school. The only person I have kissed since then had been Terri. I never had a chance to explore things and be a man, because she always dehumanized me. And then I met you and…I felt like I could be me. I could laugh and have dreams and share my feelings and not get reamed for it. I'm sorry Emma."

"I understand what you're saying Will, really I do. But…I'm fragile. You cant do those kind of things to me."

"I promise I won't ever again. I'm yours'. I promise." he interrupted.

"People make promises everyday, but do they keep them? People say 'I promise I'll stop drinking, smoking, lying, cheating, etc.' But do they do it? When people get married, they say 'I promise to love and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.' But do they do it? No! Promises don't mean anything anymore."

"But Emma, I do. I love you, I cherish you, I….I won't ever do what I did again. Please, trust me."

"I tried Will, but…I have to go home and get ready for my date with Carl."

She got up and gathered her things, as he sighed. She began walking towards the door.

"Enjoy your summer Will."

She got ready to leave, when he grabbed her arm and held her.

"I will fight for you Emma. I swear to you. I will."

She put her head down and pulled out of his grasp, leaving him alone and sad for the second time that day.

* * *

_**So what did we think? Love it? Hate it? Should I continue? Please let me know! Thanks!**_


	2. Kiss from a Rose

**_I am absolutely floored on the response to the first chapter! Thank you guys so much that reviewed! Anyway, this chapter has no Will/Emma, sadly, but it is a good one. Enjoy!_**

* * *

After Emma left William McKinley High School, she found it hard to concentrate. Of course she still loved Will, that knowledge came easy to her. But she still found it hard to trust him. She knew he was right about him not being single since high school, and yes, he deserved a chance to explore new relationships'.

Maybe she shouldn't have jumped into a relationship with him so quickly, but she had wanted him for so long. In a way, she missed him being married. Everything seemed so simple. They could flirt all they wanted, and nothing could happen. But now, if they did flirt or got to close to each other, they could easily end up kissing or going either further. And that thought, scared her.

After Sue had informed her of what exactly Will was up to, while they dated, she decided she had to move on. Granted, she knew she could never move on completely, but it was worth a try. A couple weeks after she told Will off, she went to her dentist (who she saw regularly, because dental hygiene is very important to a germaphobe ), Dr. Carl Johnson.

Carl was rather handsome, she had to admit. And it seemed like he was always trying to flirt with her. He would always tell her how beautiful her teeth were and how he admired her need to keep everything clean and sanitary. But then, it turned into something more.

One afternoon, she went to see him, and he complimented her dress. Of course she didn't think anything of it, it was just a simple compliment, but then he started saying what pretty eyes she had. The compliments became more and more detailed, and she finally found herself flirting back. And it took off from there.

They began having dinner together. They often went dancing, walked through the park, and watched movies. She had slowly moved on from Will Shuester. But then, he came into her office the other day and told her how upset the club was because of Sue being a judge and there was a very high chance that the club would be cut.

The way he batted his eyes and smiled at her, made her fawn for him all over again. And then today, he had confessed his love for her and kissed her, and every single spark in her body went off. The sensation was amazing, and she missed the feeling of his lips on hers. But she had Carl now, and while her body was reacting to Will, her mind was thinking about her favorite dentist.

And now, here she was, sitting in her car, getting up the nerve to get out of the car and go to her boyfriend's apartment. _"Should I tell him about Will? No, he might break up with me. Should I forget the kiss and Will's declaration of love even happened? Yeah, that's a could plan for now."_

She unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car, making her way up to Carl's apartment. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, grabbing a wipe out of her purse to rid herself of the germs. A few seconds later, the door swung open, and there stood Carl.

"Hello Emma. I didn't think you were going to show." He said, moving aside so she could enter.

"Why wouldn't I? We had plans to have dinner and a movie. I would never stand you up."

"I know. I'm sorry." he said, kissing her on the cheek. "How was your day?" he asked, as they both sat down on the couch.

"Lovely, just…lovely. The glee club got another year thanks to Sue."

"Sue Sylvester? As in the bitch of a cheerleading coach you always talk about?"

She nodded in reply. "She went to Principal Figgins and requested that Will and the club be given another year."

"Wow. From what I heard about her that's pretty out of character. I bet Will is happy about it."

"Yes, he is." she stuttered.

"It's funny, you talk about these people so much, that I feel like I actually know them."

She laughed. "Gosh, maybe I do."

He laughed as well. "I would like to meet Will sometime. He seems like a very nice man. And you said he could sing?"

"Yes. He is very skilled at singing."

"Well, Emma….there's something you don't know about me."

"Oh, please don't tell me you're a rapist, or a child molester, or…."

"No, no, nothing bad." He leaned in and whispered "I can sing very well."

"Really?"

"Yes, I was once in a play called 'Into the Woods.'"

"Garsh, that's amazing."

"Would you like to hear a little tune?"

"Sure."

"Okay."

He cleared his throat and began.

_"There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and  
The light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
The stranger it feels, yeah.  
And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain,  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,  
...And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
...been kissed by a rose on the gray.  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.  
But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray.  
Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
The stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
Now that your rose is in bloom,  
A light hits the gloom on the gray."_

Emma sat, mesmorized. "That was…amazing."

"Really? You think so? It's one of my favorite songs."

"I love Seal."

"Well…that's something we have in common." he whispered, seductively, their faces inches apart.

"Would you be freaked out if I kissed you?" he asked.

Emma gulped. "N, no. Not at all."

Carl leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers. He kept kissing different parts of her mouth, as she layed back on the couch. It was gentle at first, but then Carl became more radical. He tried moving his hand up her shirt, while still keeping his lips on hers.

Emma didn't like the feeling of his power over her, as she pushed him up, and sat up herself.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

"I'm…not ready yet. Is that okay?"

Carl sighed. "Of course. I'm sorry, I…got the wrong message. I'm sorry."

"I um, I have to go." she replied, standing up and heading towards the door.

"Emma, please. I'm sorry. I won't ever try anything like that again unless you give me permission. I promise."

"Promises don't mean anything...but I trust you. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight Emma." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Carl."

* * *

_**So that's how I think Carl is going to be. I don't really like him that much, and we haven't even been introduced to him yet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you thought. Thanks!**_


	3. Better As A Memory

_**Hello again. So I didn't get very many reviews on the last chapter, which surprised me since I got so many on the first. **__**Please, if you are enjoying this, let me know. Will it kill you to simply press a button and write a single word? I dont think so, sorry if I'm being snooty. **_

_**Anyways, I'm actually enjoying writing this. The characters are so much easier then what I usually do (Booth and Brennan) and I find it much easier to write Will and Emma. So without further a due, heres chapter 3. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Will sat on his couch watching the Red's game. Usually, he found it refreshing and easy to relax and watch his favorite baseball team on the big screen, but this time, he found himself thinking about Emma. He had to come up with a way to show her just how much he really did care and love her. He had to prove that he was better than some sleazy dentist who had perfect teeth.

Now that school was out, he couldn't see Emma a whole lot, especially since she's dating Carl. Of course he could call her, and occasionally go to her apartment, and take her out to lunch. He told her he would fight for her, so she had to expect to see him. And that time, was now.

The Red's were losing to the Cub's 7-2, so he turned the TV off, grabbed his keys, and went to Emma's house.

* * *

He pounded on the door numerous times, before she finally came to the door.

"Will. Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would come and see you."

He had his arm behind his back, like he was holding something.

"Is there…something behind your back?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah." He brought his arm to the front, handing her flowers as he did so. "This are for you."

"Oh. Thanks. They're…beautiful."

There was an awkward silence, and Will realized they were still standing outside of the door.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Of course. Sorry."

She stepped aside and let him enter, closing the door behind her.

"Have you uh, have you talked to any of the glee kids since school's been out?"

"Yeah, actually. I made a Facebook and added all of them." he said, laughing.

"That's nice. How are they?"

"Good. Finn and Rachel are taking a vacation to the beach together. Tina went to a tap-dancing camp. Artie went to AV camp. Quinn's getting used to not being pregnant and spending time with Mercedes, Puck, and Santana. I haven't really heard from Kurt, Mike, and Matt. And Brittany…well, she's just being Brittany."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad you're keeping in touch with them."

"Yeah. I really miss them." he admitted.

She nodded slowly. "Do you uh, want anything to drink? I have fresh lemonade in the fridge."

"That would be great, thanks."

She walked into the kitchen, and minute's later, returned with two, ice cold glasse's of lemonade in her hands.

"Thank you." he said, as she handing him his glass.

"No problem."

They sat quietly and sipped their drinks.

"How's things with Carl?" he finally asked. That question had been bugging him since he arrived.

"They're…good. I talked to him earlier. And I saw him the other night. He wants to….meet you."

He almost choked on his drink. "Meet me? Why?"

"I talk about school a lot."

"You talk about school? Or you talk about me?" he asked, flirtily.

"S-school. Absolutely, one hundred percent….school. I talk about Sue and Ken…and you, and Glee of course."

"That's nice. But…why does he want to meet me?"

"I don't know. He said you sound like a…very nice gentleman."

"Really? He said that? He used those exact words?"

"Well…no. But he does want to meet you."

"Don't you think that would be a little….awkward?" he asked, scooting closer to her on the couch.

"How, how so?" she asked, stuttering.

"Well, you're ex-boyfriend and current boyfriend in the same room together? When, you're clearly still in love with the first."

"W, Will…I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't. But I do."

Their faces were now inches apart. She could feel his warm breathe on her face. She wanted to taste him so badly. Their kiss the other day made her wanting more, much more.

"I'm going to kiss you now." he whispered.

"Ok." she mumbled.

He pressed his lips to hers, and pulled her closer to him. It took her a second to realize just what was going on. Before she knew it, she was slapping his chest, trying to release herself from his grasp.

"Will. Stop. I…I have a boyfriend. This, this shouldn't have happened."

"Emma. I love you. I…I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please, give me another shot. Please."

"I think you should leave Will."

He sighed and put his head down.

"Emma. If I could take it all back I would."

"But you can't. Now, could you please leave before Carl comes?"

"On second thought, I would like to meet Carl. Tell him….that I would like to take you guys out to lunch tomorrow. Say….1?"

"F-Fine. I will."

"Good. See you tomorrow." he said, and kissed her on the cheek.

Her heart stopped. How could one man do this to her? It was so damn irritating. He turned around and left her apartment.

Within minutes later, there was a knock on her door.

"Did you forget something Will?" she asked, opening the door, but surprised at who it was.

"Will was here?" Carl asked.

"Uh...Hello Carl. Yes, he uh, came to tell me how the glee kids were spending summer and that…he would like to have lunch with us tomorrow."

"Really? Excellent. What time should we meet up?"

"Uh, he said at 1. So…12:30?"

"Sounds good. Listen Emma, I'm sorry about the other night. I got the wrong impression and…I'm sorry. I should've known that you weren't that ready yet. I am very, truly sorry."

"It's fine Carl. I told you that before. We….misunderstood each other, thats all."

"I know but…I don't know what came over me. I'm a gentleman, not some sex-craved teenager. I'm sorry. It was irresponsible and out of line and..."

She shut him up by kissing him. After a couple seconds later….or minutes…they weren't sure what, their lips parted.

"I could get used to that." he mumbled.

She laughed. "I bet you could. Now, are you ready for dinner?"

"Oh, am I ever."

* * *

_**Do I have to say it? Please review! Please and Thank you! Next chapter is the big showdown between Will and Carl. So get ready, it's gonna be a good one!**_


End file.
